


Across the Oceans, I Still See You

by Celebrimbor1999



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 4 plus 1, Anniversary, Cliffhangers, Day Four Long Distance Relationship, F/F, How do I tag?, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, Pet Names, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Writer's Month 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrimbor1999/pseuds/Celebrimbor1999
Summary: People thought that their relationship would fall to pieces the longer they spent apart. If anything, it made Kagami and Marinette’s bond stronger. If anything, it did the opposite. Four times Marinette and Kagami ‘didn’t’ spend together, and one time they did. For Writer’s Month 2020 Day Four: Long Distance Relationship
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Across the Oceans, I Still See You

Kagami and Marinette didn’t exactly have a conventional relationship after leaving university. Their chosen professions seemed to lead them in opposite directions – much to their friends and family’s dismay. After all, how can you maintain a relationship with someone you rarely see?

 _Alya looked mournfully at her bestie. “I kinda feel sorry for you Marinette. With you and Kagami flying around the world every week, it’s like you guys never have the chance to just_ exist _together – not like how Nino and I can. You guys don’t get that_ closeness.”

Marinette let her pencil slow over her sketchbook, attention grabbed by the screen across from her. Kagami was rambling – as much as she _could_ ramble – about her day while she went through her work out routine. The fencer was at their apartment in Kyoto, and she was taking advantage of the private gym. Marinette couldn’t help but take in the view.

Floor to ceiling windows let in the summer sun, and it glinted off the sweat dotting Kagami’s arms and face. She had just finished her warmup routine and was going through an all body workout – mountain climbers, push ups, step ups, lunges, chest presses and arm curls. In between breaths she described the dress she saw at dinner with her mother. “It was an affront on the senses, _koishii._ The fabric was clearly cheap, the beadwork was shoddy, and the style was one I do not believe even you could make look good. Why people decide to show off every line and curve of their body within skin-tight polyester silk, I do not know, but I would prefer it if they did it far way from me. Wouldn’t you agree _tentou-mushi?”_

When Marinette didn’t reply, she held her push up at the lowest point and looked towards the camera. “Nette-chan? Is everything alright?”

Marinette blushed and looked away. “Sorry, yes, I agree, polyester silk should be banned from being used for anything but bag linings, you’re absolutely correct, I pity you for having to witness that.” This was all said in one breath, and she winced.

Sure enough, when she looked up, Kagami had come closer. “Were you _distracted, mon ch_ _érie?”_

With a huff, Marinette went back to her designs. “What do you expect when you look like that?”

“It’s alright Nette-chan. I watch you too,” Kagami winked. She had obviously been spending too much time around Adrien. “You get the most adorable wrinkles when you’re concentrating.”

That drew a giggle from Marinette, who turned to wink back at the camera. “Can’t wait till next week _mon vouivre._ Then we can get hot and sweaty _together.”_

That made Kagami, infamous ice queen, blush to the roots of her hair.

_“How do you keep the romance alive Kagami?” Adrien asked over his hot chocolate – poor sunshine child had never quite gotten the taste for coffee. “It’s not like you can surprise Marinette with a romantic walk through the cherry blossom trees or have a picnic at the Eiffel tower if you guys aren’t in the same country.”_

The video call clicked through to the view of dozens of small pale pink blooms. After a moment, they shook.

“What are _these?!”_ Came Marinette’s unimpressed voice. The blossoms moved to show Marinette’s flushed face.

“I believe they are _cherry blossoms, koishii.”_ Kagami resembled a cat who’d gotten the cream, the canary, and was contemplating the fish in the bowl. “Surprised?”

“ _Surprised?”_ Marinette screeched. “Gami-chan, I have _seven bouquets of flowers_ in my _hotel room!”_ She moved the camera so Kagami could see the tiny desk. Sitting on the surface were seven red fluted vases, each filled with a different kind of flower. There were pale orchids, bright pink dahlias, deep red roses, large sunflowers, purple-pink peonies, and orange tulips. One of the vases was empty – it used to hold cherry blossoms.

“Exactly. Seven bouquets for our seventh anniversary.” Kagami raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me that you forgot?”

“Of course I didn’t! _Mon cher,_ you could have just gotten me seven flowers.” Marinette sat down on an armchair, jostling the camera before it came into focus on her face. “I’m gonna get you back for that.”

Kagami chuckled. “Of course you will _koi.”_

There was a knock.

“What is that?” She asked suspiciously.

Immediately, Marinette began to grin. “ _I believe_ someone is knocking at your door, my dearest Gami-chan. Perhaps you should go and answer it.”

Kagami was immediately suspicious. Leaving the phone propped up on a book so Marinette could see, she went and opened the door. There, she was met with the smiling face of Madame Dupain-Cheng.

“Hello, Kagami dear. Special delivery from Marinette!”

She slowly turned around. Marinette was cackling. “Enjoy your dinner _mon vouivre!”_ She called before hanging up.

“That sneaky…” Kagami turned and smiled just a little awkwardly at her girlfriends’ mother. “Thank you very much for delivering this Madame Cheng.”

Her response was a careless wave and a more careful deposit of eight different boxes. “Please, call me Sabine dear. And I was happy too – Marinette was so excited when she made the order.”

The older woman let herself out while Kagami took the boxes to her table. There was a delivery box from their favourite restaurant – the same restaurant they went to on their first date. The other seven boxes each held a different kind of dessert – red and yellow macaroons, a cream filled chocolate éclair, strawberry filled dango, three red bean _taiyaki,_ a large slice of opera cake topped with marzipan roses, a butterfly shaped palmier (or as Kagami knew them, _genji pie)_ and in the largest box, a miniature croquembouche with black, red and gold glaze.

Kagami couldn’t help but laugh. She snapped a photo at the open boxes and texted it to Marinette: **I believe you have ‘gotten me back good’. Have a wonderful anniversary _koishii._**

_“Are you ever scared Marinette?” Juleka asked quietly. This was the first time she’d been away from Rose for an extended period of time. “Of Kagami finding someone different – someone she thinks is – is better?”_

“Marinette, I believe I am going to stab someone. Please send bail money to the New York Police Department.”

“Who’s done what this time?” She laughed, zipping across the room on her chair to grab another bobbin.

“A particularly irritating competitor who will not be irritating anymore.”

“Gami-chan, you look horrid in orange. Think of what I will have to endure if you end up in prison!” Marinette quickly threaded her machine with ease of long practise and started pinning the shoulders of her most recent commission.

“If they do not find any evidence, I cannot be convicted.” Despite this, Kagami was finally sounding calmer.

“What did they do, _mon cher?”_

“I was… _propositioned.”_ The fencer growled out. “Apparently because my girlfriend isn’t in the country, _Madame Sebold_ believed I would be… _amenable_ to an illicit _… rendezvous_ in the changing rooms.” Kagami was breaking out the more formal vocabulary – she was clearly _pissed._

Marinette’s hands froze over the pins. “I see.” She said quietly. “What _exactly_ is this woman’s name?”

“You do not look good in orange either Nette-chan _._ The woman has been dealt with.”

“Are you okay Kagami? I don’t have my tablet for a proper video call, but I could use my phone?” She reached around the mound of fabric in preparation.

A laugh crackled through the phone. “No _koishii,_ I have to go back out in a moment. I just wished to hear your voice.”

“Well then, listen all you want.” Marinette smiled softly. “I wish I was there though.”

“Oh? I do not believe Ladybug coming along and beating up an American fencer would be good press.”

“Ah, so she’s _American.”_

“Marinette.” Oops, that was Kagami’s no-nonsense tone. “I have handled things here. I do not want you to sully yourself dealing with such people. I assure you; Madame Sebold has been made well aware of her mistakes and thus shall not make them again.”

“Aww, _mon vaillant vouivre.”_ Marinette cooed. “Were you protecting my honour?”

“A dragon always protects their _hime.”_

_“So, Miss Tsurugi, as a fencing prodigy and candidate for the Tokyo Olympic Games, do you struggle with all the demands on your time? What does your girlfriend think of everything? I understand that she has similar time constraints – Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a rising star in the fashion world and regularly tours with Jagged Stone. Does this cause your relationship any strain?”_

_(_ “Good night _mon cher.”_ Marinette said in the half-light, lying back on her bed half a world away.

“Sweet dream, _koishii.”)_

 **(Something to add to our holiday list!** The text message came through at lunchtime, with a photo attached of Marinette pointing up at a sign for the Fushan Mountain in China and it’s hiking trails.)

(Kagami grinned softly at her propped phone. Marinette was waving her hands as she regaled her with the tale of a sneezing model and incorrectly placed flower beds. There was a plate of pizza before both of them.)

(Kagami started as her phone pinged just before her match. Opening it, she couldn’t help but smile. **Have fun _mon vouivre!_ Show them exactly why they should be afraid! **The text was punctuated with red and yellow hearts, as well as a ladybug.)

_“I love Marinette with all my heart. And I know she loves me. Distance can’t change that.”_

Kagami’s eyes were immediately drawn to Marinette as she walked towards the baggage claim. Her left hand was sweaty around the bouquet – cherry blossoms and roses framed by vivid orange tulips. In her back pocket, she fingered a velvet box.

**Author's Note:**

> DONE! And early, for once. I hope everyone enjoyed by most recent submission for Writer’s Month – I had a lot of fun writing it – knocked it out in about an hour, which is pretty fast for me. I love a good bit of KagamixMarinette. I just think that they make a beautiful couple ^u^. Translations on the pet names: Koishii is an affectionate term in Japanese, kind of like a cute way to say ‘love’, I think? It’s an expansion on Koi, which has been used to mean ‘love’. Mon cher and Cherie mean my darling/dear. Tentou-Mushi is ladybug, vouivre is dragon, and Vaillant is ‘valiant’, so make of that what you will.   
> I apologise if my translations aren’t quite correct, they came from very quick google checks. ‘-_-.   
> As always, hit me up on tumblr @celebrimbor97 is you want to scream at me ^u^  
> (Sorry not sorry for the ending)


End file.
